The Proud Parents
by potterwatch97
Summary: It's time! The day the Lupin's child is to be born has arrived, and Remus is more scared than he's ever been in his life. How will he take everything?


This story is dedicated to Josh, who requested some Remus Lupin stories, and this is what I came up with(:

And since it's so short I didn't bother getting a beta. Aside from maybe 2 very minor spelling mistakes on 2 very long words, I think it's alright.

* * *

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

Remus cringed at the tone in his wife's voice. Her hair was almost as red as face at this point and she did look like she was in quite a bit of pain.

It had been late last night (or very early this morning, technically) when his wife had woken him saying it was "time."

"Time? Time for what? I'd say it's time to go back to sleep."

"No, Remus, it's *time,* she sad again, as if that answered everything.

"Five more minutes Sirius, go wake up Peter first."

Sighing in frustration and flinching in pain, Tonks quickly reached her ropes end.

"REMUS LUPIN, YOU GREAT GIT, I'M HAVING YOUR CHILD!"

Remus was still for a moment longer before sitting up quickly, almost bonking heads with his wife, and looked at her wildly. "Now?"

"Sorry to inconvenience you, sweetheart, why don't you go back to sleep, I'll just sit here in the WORST PAIN OF MY LIFE AND GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR CHILD NEXT TO YOU!"

"No no, that won't be necessary, I'll go call the medi-witch darling. Is there anything you need?"

And with that everything had been set in motion. Soon the medi-witch had shown up and things progressed very slowly. And poor Remus was forced to sit back and watch while his wife was in pain probably worse than his transformations. And be couldn't do anything.

But if course that hadn't stopped her from crying, begging, and yelling at him to make the pain go away.

He felt terrible. Hours and hours of horrible labor, and lots of screaming with little sleep on both of their parts. And of course (understandably) Tonks was in the worst mood of her life.

When she was in pain her hair would turn orange. When she was calmly would turn yellow. When she was sad it would turn to its usual mousy brown, and when she got nervous, it turned a dark blue. And of course when angry (usually at Remus for getting her pregnant in the first place) her hair would turn bright, tomato red; like it was right now.

She was so close. In a few minutes and a few good pushes, Remus would be a father, and he was bloody terrified. Now he knew why James was such a nervous wreck when Harry was being born.

What if he was a horrible parent? What if the kid didn't like him? Or worse - what if the child had gained the Curse from him? Remus didn't think he'd be able to handle the guilt that would come with that.

And if the kid didn't have the curse, what if Remus did something while he was transformed and gave it to him? Or harmed him? Or what if he - oh gods - what if he killed the child!

He'd voiced these concerns to his wife before but she had reassured him that everything would be fine. But of course he wolf inside of him was able to pick up on her nervousness as well. Obviously she had been thinking the same thing.

It was an odd thing really. Remus couldn't think of a werewolf in history that had lived long enough to, or been allowed to, or had even wanted to have children. Many never married, and the ones who did never too the chance he was taking. So really no one knew if his layncrapothy was genetic or not!

"Alright ma'am, here's what we've been waiting for ok? It's time to push," the medi-witch said happily.

"I don't care just get the bloody thing out of me," Tonks had screamed.

And not even five minutes later, her screams were replaced by someone else's. Except theirs was more pitchy and screechy. Remus thought randomly that the thing sounded a bit like an angry owl.

But there he was. "A boy," the medi-witch had assured him with a smile. They had cast cleansing charms on him, and placed a blanket with a warming charm around him. He looked like a pink burrito.

He had mousy brown hair, like Remus. But he had Tonks's eyes; the shape anyway, from what he could tell. He had ten little fingers, ten little toes, and in Remus's mind he was the most beautiful and amazing baby he had ever seen. He was perfect.

"Oh my god, Remus... Look at his hair!"

He did as Tonks had instructed and was met with a shock. The baby's hair, which had once been a mousy brown like his, was slowly changing color! It was turning a bright blue right before his eyes!

"He's a metamorphagus!" He said shocked.

"Looks like he is," the medi witch said. "What would you like to name him?"

"Teddy," Remus had said immediately. "Teddy Lupin."

Tonks looked at him shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's perfect."

"Teddy Lupin," the witch said as she waved her wand over a sheet of parchment, making the words appear in gold. "And a second name?"

"Remus," Tonks had said.

"Yes?" Her husband answered.

"No, I mean his secondary name. Remus." His eyes filled with tears.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," the witch said completing the paperwork. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. You should be proud parents."

And indeed he was.


End file.
